Question: $\dfrac{6}{8} + \dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 5}{8 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 8}{5 \times 8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{30}{40}}$ ${\dfrac{24}{40}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{30} + {24}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{54}{40}$